Wu Yi Fan
by Black Army 1995
Summary: Kehidupan Yifan seakan menjadi komsumsi publik, namun kenyataannya hanya orang tertentu saja mengetahui kebenaran dari kisah hidupnya. Para guru yang seharusnya disegani mulai tercoreng nama mereka karena cerita murahan. Boys Love!Lesbian! Wu Yifan X... [Masih di pikiran kan]/...XWu Yi Fan [Masih di pikirkan]


Hembusan angin bergerak lembut di pertengahan antara langit dan bumi, awan bergerak tertiup angin, deduanan kering terbang tak tentu arah, dahan pohon membuat gemersik ringan, sedangkan surai hitam sekelam malam bergoyang lamban di belai angin, permukaan kulit seputih gading menikmati segarnya sentuh ringan sang angin, sang pemilik kulit seputih gading dan surai hitam sekelam malam itu tengah memejamkan matanya dalam keheningan pagi hari yang menenangkan. Tubuh yang bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya tampak terlihat nyaman tidak perlu takut untuk baju di kenakan olehnya akan kotor karena sudah terbiasa, dari jauh orang-orang akan mentapnya tak suka walau mata tertutup pemilik kulit seputih gading itu mengetahuinya, sangat malah. Ada sebagian kelompok orang yang memang tidak menyukainya hanya dengan pandangan tapi sebagian ada yang bertindak dengan bermain fisik.

Mata senada dengan surai hitam sekelam malam terbuka perlahan, pandangan jatuh pada langit biru tak berawan, dering bel sekolah terdengar dan tandanya dirinya harus berada di dalam kelas dalam waktu lima menit jika tidak ingin di hukum. Waktunya belajar untuknya.

* * *

 _ **Wu**_ _**Yi**_ _**Fan**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Tokoh yang kupakai milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, milik sang pencipta lebih sahnya, di bawah naungan agensi masing-masing.**_

 _ **Cats :Wu Yi Fan, Yoo Young Jae B.A.P, Henry Lau Super Junior (M), Amber Josephine Liu F(x), pemain akan bertambah sesuai keperluan cerita.**_

 _ **Pairing: Wu YiFan X... [masih di pikiran kan].**_

 _ **Rating: M [Karena tersandung bahasa kasar, penghuni kebun binatang ikut andil ].**_

 _ **Warning: Boys Love, Lesbian, OOC, Typo, alur masih mengambang.**_

 _ **A/N: Di larang copas tanpa ijin -o- itu pun kalo beneran ada yang copas, pokoknya dilarang keras!**_

* * *

 _Chapter Satu: Kelas Baru Suasana Yang Sama._

* * *

 _[Class 2-3, Beast High School ]_

Semua anak berhamburan menuju bangku masing-masing, ada raut wajah ingin muntah hingga pucat menunggu pelajaran pertama yang begitu menyeramkan bagi anak kelas 2-3, bukan karena mata pelajarannya melainkan pada sang guru yang mengajar tahun ini di kelas meraka begitu galak dan tanpa pandang bulu pada siapa pun untuk di hukum. Laki-laki berkulit seputih gading itu mendudukkan diri di bangku paling pojok di dekat jendel, buku pelajaran matematika di keluarkan olehnya, buku bernamakan Wu YiFan tercetak jelas dengan tinta berwarna hitam. Anak-anak satu kelas sudah terbiasa menganggapnya tidak pernah ada sejak tahun pertama Yifan menginjakan kaki di sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekolah menengah atas ini.

Mengeluarkan buku tulis termasuk buku paket, pensil mekanik dengan angkuh terbaring di atas meja, guru yang menakutkan itu masuk semua anak menahan nafas, Yifan menompang dagu malas ketika semua anak berdiri memberi salam sedangkan Yifan hanya duduk malas di bangku.

"Yoo Youngjae, aku guru yang memegang mata pelajaran matematika di kelas dua ini seneng bertemu kalian..."guru Yoo memberi senyum ramah,"selain menjadi guru matematika di kelas 2-3, aku termasuk guru yang bertanggung jawab di kelas ini -semua anak di dalam kelas menahan nafas- jadi tanpa harus mengulangi kembali peraturan yang pasti kalian tahu dari kakak kelas kalian bagaimana peraturan bagi kelas yang ku pegang, jadi mari kita semua berkeja sama untuk mendapatkan kebaikan bersama."

Semua anak sekelas hanya bisa mengutuk kesialan mereka mengetahui kabar buruk ini terutama bahwa wali kelas mereka guru yang paling mengerikan di balik senyum ramahnya itu.

"Mari kita melakukan evaluasi ulang pelajaran kelas satu tahun lalu agar aku tahu sampai mana kemampuan kalian semua."guru Yoo menebar senyum licik menikmati raut pucat hampir keseluruhan anak didiknya kali ini." keluarkan selembar kertas dan jawab pertanyaan yang ada di papan tulis ini."

Pagi ini di tahun ajaran baru tepatnya semua murid di kelas 2-3 merasa mendapatkan kesialan berlapis yang menjatuhi mereka. Yifan sendiri murid yang diabaikan oleh semua anak hanya memutar mata bosan, bahwa soal yang tertulis di papan tulis sudah sering sekali dibahas di kelas satu. Guru Yoo sudah selesai menuliskan 10 soal campuran dari matematika, kimia, fisika, bahas Inggris, biologi, sejarah, bahasa korea, olahraga, dan dua soal terakhir adalah soal matematika lagi.

"15 menit waktu kalian dari sekarang."

Semua anak menahan nafas hanya untuk membuang waktu 30 detik sebelum sibuk mengerjakan soal di depan dengam keringat dingin. Ia sendiri sudah menjawab 6 soal saat guru Yoo asik menuliskan soal ke 8 di papan tulis yang berisi bahasa inggris. Memainkan pensil mekanik dengan cepat di selembar kertas untuk menjawab 4 soal tersisa kimia, fisika, olahraga, dan matematika.

Membalik lembar kertas miliknya, ia menompang dagu kembali sambil melirik jam dinding menunjukkan waktu tersisa masih begitu banyak sekitar 10 menit. Menatap keluar jendela kelas yang memang tidak jauh dari lapangan walau berada di dilantai dua, asik dengan lamunannya sebuah tepukan diabahu mengagetkan dirinya, menatap sang penepuk Yifan bisa melihat raut penasaran dari wali kelasnya di kelas dua ini.

"Sudah selesai?"

Yifan hanya mengangguk sambil mengetukan jari di lembar kertasnya, "Ku harap semua jawaban mu benar, aku tak ingin memiliki anak didik berotak udang."

Ia mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan terakhir guru Yoo begitu di sengaja menyendir anak-anak berotak udang, waktu tersisa hanya 1 menit lagi tanpa di sadarinya. Guru Yoo kembali berkata waktu telah habis dan semua soal di kumpulkan kedepan.

"Besok hasilnya akan ku bagikan, oh aku belum mengenal kalian semua mari kita berkenalan dari ujung di deket pintu depan."

Semua anak mengenalkan di satu persatu terkadang ada yang begitu sombong menyebutkan nama mereka karena memiliki kedudukan terpandang di mata masyarakat, sedangkan sisanya tidak jauh beda, di kelas ini hanya 3 orang yang benar layak memiliki otak termasuk dirinya yang kini berdiri mengenalkan diri.

"Wu YiFan."

Semua anak menatap tak suka padanya, entah yang membuat mereka sebegitu tak suka pada dirinya.

"Besok aku akan menunjuk empat orang yang akan menjadi ketua kelas, wakil ketua kelas, bendahara, dan seketaris. Wu bawakan lembar evaluasi ke ruangan ku, kalian semua boleh pulang."

Semua anak bersorak senang, anak dari kelas sebelah pun sudah kosong sejak lama karena sudah melakukan pengenalan dihari pertama sedangkan kelas mereka harus menunggu mengerjakan soal evaluasi terlebih dahulu. Duduk di bangkunya menunggu kelas kosong ia sejak tadi sudah membersihkan meja berjalan ke meja guru yang telah kosong dan mengambil lembaran jawaban evaluasi semua anak dikelasnya untuk diberikan keruang guru di lantai empat. Ruang guru tidak menjadi satu melainkan memiliki ruangan masing-masing, memudahkan para murid yang mencurahkan isi pemikiran mereka memiliki privasi tersendiri. Keluar kelas untuk menuju lantai empat Yifan berselisih dengan beberapa guru tanpa menyapa mereka sudah seperti kebiasaan darinya sejak awal. Menginjakkan kaki dilantai empat ruangan guru Yoo tepat di ujung lorong sebelah kanan dengan warna papan nama tergantung tidak mencolok saat Yifan mengikuti penujuk denah ruang guru tertempel tepat di tembok depan tangga. Mengetuk pintu guru sekali, sahutan cepat menyambut dirinya untuk segera masuk saja, membuka pintu Yifan bisa melihat ruangan guru Yoo begitu bersih dan tertata rapi tapi cukup sederhana, ada dua meja dalam ruangan ini meja guru Yoo, lalu meja tempat tumpukan buku setiap anak kelas yang cukup sedikit, ada rak buku yang hampir penuh dan satu bangku tepat di depan meja guru Yoo.

"Letakkan saja di meja penuh buku itu."

Guru Yoo tidak memandang kearahnya saat berbicara, matanya terlalu sibuk membaca isi map merah ditangannya. Usai menaruh lembaran kertas evaluasi Yifan meminta ijin keluar ruangan sebelum suara guru Yoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong koreksi lembar evaluasi teman sekelas mu dengan jawaban di kertas ini,"guru Yoo menaruh satu lembar kertas polio diatas meja,"Pisahkan nilai di bawah 75 kebawah dengan nilai dari 75 hingga yang sempurna."

Yifan berat hati duduk di bangku tepat di depan meja guru Yoo setelah mengambil lagi lembar evaluasi milik kelasnya. Mulai mengoreksi jawaban di lembar milik salah satu anak sekelas dengan milik guru Yoo, Yifan mengutuk tak suka bahwa jawaban miliknya sangat perisis seperti milik guru Yoo. Guru itu masih sibuk mendatangani beberapa map merah di samping kiri sang guru dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Menyibukkan diri untuk mengoreksi jawaban anak sekelas hingga akhir tanpa terasa tumpukan nilai dibawah 75 lebih dari separuh karena hanya ada 15 orang yang memiliki nilai pas 75 hingga mencapai nilai sempurna.

"Sudah selesai?"

Yifan mengangguk, membiarkan sang guru menilik lembaran kertas nilai di bawah 75 kebawah hingga 75 keatas dengan raut wajah bertambah tidak suka.

"Aku rasa pelajaran kelas satu tidaklah sulit kenapa separuh kelas bisa mendapatkan nilai seburuk ini."grutu guru sambil melirik kearahnya."Ku kira di kelas 2-1, Wu."

Yifan mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli, guru Yoo menaruh nilai itu diatas meja semula di tumpukan kertas murid-murid.

"Aku akan memilih mu menjadi ketua kelas."

"Tidak Seongsangnim."

Guru Yoo menaikkan alisnya menatap kearahnya seakan meminta penjelasan masuk akal atas penolakan tersebut.

"Lebih baik anda memilih, Kim Sohyun menjadi ketua kelas. Saya kurang menyukai posisi berat itu."

Guru Yoo mengangguk sebagai persetujuan, "Baiklah. kalau begitu kamu boleh pulang Wu, ingat hati-hati di jalan dan jika bertemu Jung Seongsangnim suruh dia segera mengurus kolom renang yang sudah seminggu ini belum dibersihkannya."

Yifan mengangguk kembali sambil undur diri, entah kenapa Yifan sedikit terusik akan gurunya kali ini yang jarang sekali memakai pendat orang lain kini menerima penolakannya serta memberi pendapat secara bersamaan. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai tiga suasana lorong sekolah kini sepi karena anak kelas tiga masih sibuk dalam kelas sedangkan anak kelas dua dan satu telah pulang para guru pun sibuk mengajar dan di dalam ruangan mereka. Mencapai tangga kelas dua Yifan menemukan guru Jung tengah berbincang dengan orang asing, dengan berat hati Yifan harus memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Permisi Jung Seongsangnim."

Guru Jung menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menatap kearahnya termasuk orang yang sedang berbicara dengan guru Jung.

"Yoo Seongsangnim meminta anda untuk mengurus kolam renang sekolah, saya permisi Seongsangnim."

Guru Jung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Yifan segara saja pergi agar tidak mengganggu perbincangan orang dewasa bukan karena merasa bersalah tapi Yifan sangat risih akan tatapan mereka berdua kepadanya yang seakan menelanjangi dirinya. Melangkah kan kaki keluar area sekolah untuk menuju rumah, halte bus pun sudah sepi, kedatangan bus berikutnya 30 menit lagi, rumahnya menempuh 20 menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai sedangkan jika menggunakan bus hanya butuh waktu sebentar tapi menunggu cukup lama, Yifan tidak pernah memakai alternatif itu.

Menikmati perjalanan menuju kerumah, lebih baik Yifan membeli isi kulkas yang telah kosong di supermarket satu blok dari kawasan rumahnya tersebut. Lagi pula Yifan hanya membeli sedikit barang seperti bahan salad, spaghetti, tomat, daging sapi, ayam, telur, susu kotak tanpa rasa, mie instan berbagai rasa, sekotak jus strawberry dan buahnya, daun bawang, bawang bombay, lalu cemilan ringan. Terlalu banyak ternyata bahan yang dibeli memang untuk ukuran seorang pelajar hidup sendiri di rumah sederhana tanpa sanak keluarga, Yifan sebenarnya suka sekali memasak di sela kegiatan sekolah dan kerja sampingan setiap malam di kedai makan sederhana Paman Lee.

Yifan tanpa berkeja masih bisa hidup damai dan mengandalkan uang kiriman ibunya dari China tapi Yifan bukan anak yang selalu bergantung kepada orang tuanya. Yifan sudah mencoba beberapa pekerjaan prat time namun ujungnya terpaksa berhenti karena berbagai alasan, semoga saja di kedai paman Lee tidak mengalami masalah.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah Yifan menyusun belanjaan miliknya kedalam kulkas, setelah itu mengganti baju dengan kaus pendek tanpa lengan warna hitam polos di padu celan jeans pendek berwarna biru gelap, sebungkus kripik kentang berada ditangan saat mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu sambil menyalakan televisi yang menyiarkan berita terbaru tentang pembunuhan masal keluarga pemerintah seminggu lalu belum menemukan titik terang padahal sudah beberapa agen terkenal di bayar melacak sang pembunuh.

Kras

Kras

Bunyi kripik yang digigit lalu dikunyah, wajahnya tidak perduli akan masalah pembunuhan masal itu karen urusannya sendiri adalah untuk sekolah dan kerja sampingan di kedai paman Lee menambah uang jajan. Menyandarkan badan di kepala sofa matanya memandang langit-langit rumah untuk kesekian kalinya, pemikiran berputar berbagai macam adegan di sekolah sekarang, dulu sebelum menetapkan diri untuk tinggal jauh dari ibunya Yifan setidaknya memiliki teman sekarang malah terbalik rumor mengerikan itu sungguh hebat membuat para penjilat terlihat dalam sehari yang baik jadi biang masalah penyebar gosip nomor satu tanpa tahu itu benar atau tidak.

Kras

Kras

Ting Tong

Kras

Ting Tong

Kras

Kras

Ting Tong

Kras

Tingtongtingtongtingtong

Yifan menghela nafas kasar dengan pemencet bel, tiga kali memencet bel tanpa ada orang yang keluar seharusnya membuat si pemencet bel pergi bukan malah jadi brutal menyiksa si bel tidak berdosa itu. Bergerak menuju pintu rumah malas bel masih berbunyi nyaring, mengintip dari lubang kecil Yifan menemukan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin berdiri dengan wajah jahil. Membuka pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci ia menemukan cengiran tanpa dosa dari sang tamu.

"Yo, bro."

Sapa dua orang itu secara bersamaan dengan aksen Canadian dan Amerika begitu kental, terutama gaya mereka begitu lucu membuat ia tidak jadi marah dan malah menyuruh masuk kedalam rumah di sambut gembira, dua orang itu langsung duduk nyaman di sofa sambil menyuruh dirinya mengambilkan minuman dingin dan cemilan ringan. Sungguh tamu yang sopa. Yifan mencela dalam diam lalu melempar begitu saja dua kaleng soda dari arah dapur termasuk cemilan ringan yang langsung ditangkap oleh mereka beruda. Henry Lau dan Amber Josephine Liu. Orang berkebangsaan china dengan aksen Canadian, Amerika, mereka berdua hanya terlalu lama meninggalkan China hingga aksen mereka berubah namun tidak melupakan bahasa asli mereka.

"Ku dengar dari tembok yang berbicara kau tidak di tepatkan di kelas 2-1."

Henry laki-laki berkulit putih susu berpipi chuby membuka pembicaraan sama seperti guru Yoo. Amber satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka namun lebih manly dari mereka beruda -ia sangat berat hati mengakuinya-menguyah kripik kentang begitu ribut dan berantakan.

"Ya."

"Sayang sekali bukannya kelas itu membuka jalan mu untuk menuju Massachusetts Institute of Technology di Cambridge, Amerika."

Kali ini Amber memberi suara, mereka berdua adalah kakak kelasnya yang akan kuliah di Oxford universitas nantinya dengan masuk kelas 3-2 sedangkan kelas 3-1 bisa memasuki Universitas terkenal dengan mudah penentuan seperti itu di mulai dari kenaikan kelas dua namun setidaknya Yifan bisa mengubah itu agar bisa masuk ke Universitas diinginkan nya.

"Ya mau bagaimana mereka berbuat curang sih, ku lihat papan pengumuman saja sedikit tidak masuk akal kali ini kenapa bisa Yifan di lempar jauh sekali padahal posisinya bisa sangat memperkuat di kelas 2-1."

Henry terlihat tidak terima terbukti cara makan begitu beringas dan berhamburan. Amber memukul kepala Henry tanpa berperi kemanusiaan.

"Sialan sakit tau."

Amber bersiap memukul kembali kepala Henry namun terhenti mendengar berita di televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita sama tentang pembunuhan masal itu. Diam beberapa saat mereka tiba-tiba tertawa bersama seakan ada sesuatu yang lucu di siarkan ditelevisi. Berhenti tertawa mereka mulai membahas tentang NBA hingga pertandingan bola Eropa berbagai topik mereka bahas sangat asik tanpa henti, mulut mereka pun asik menguyah kripik dengan ramai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau bisa masuk Universitas itu jurusan apa yang kamu ambil?"

Yifan tersenyum miring, "Aku akan masuk di jurusan yang masih kontroversial dan membantu pembangunan nuklir."

Mereka berdua ternganga tidak lama sumpah serapah keluar lalu mengatakan bahwa ia telah gila masih saja mendukung pembuatan nuklir yang begitu membahayakan umat manusia. Yifan hanya bisa tertawa puasa melihat ekspresi dari dua orang seniornya ini.

"Berhenti tertawa, sialan."

Henry berseru kesal sambil melempar bantalan sofa kearah wajahnya yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Yifan.

"Aku hampir lupa..."Amber berseru," Sabtu nanti aku akan memilih kapten basket pengganti ku, jadi persiapkan dirimu karena kamu salah satu kandidat terkuat setelah Song Minwo."

Yifan mengangguk malas, malah tidak minat sekali.

"Ayolah semangat tim basket kita termasuk netral dengan rumor berengsek itu."

Yifan tahu tapi kepala sekolah belum tentu akan dengan mudah mengulurkan tangan jika ia lah terpilih nantinya. Kondisi kenapa terdampar dikelas 2-3 itu juga andil besar sang kepala sekolah.

"Ku pikir di arena nanti aku akan membiarkan Song menang."

Amber bersiap memukul ia dengan kuat sebelum dihentikan oleh Henry yang begitu mengerti maksud dari Junior kesayangan mereka berdua ini. Menepuk pundak Yifan, Henry terkekeh pelan mengetahui hal itu.

"Teryata kita masih di kucilkan dengan mereka."

Amber mengacak rambut frustrasi mengetahui maksud dari Henry, sedangkan Yifan memandang jauh walau mata menatap televisi. Keheningan menyisakan mereka bertiga dalam diam sibuk akan pemikiran mereka sendiri, kelebat memori memutar begitu jelas hingga membuat frustrasi mereka terbukti Henry yang tadi bijak kini mengacak rambut frustrasi sambil berteriak tidak jelas.

"Obatnya habis maklumi saja."ungkap Amber bijak padahal tingkah lakunya beberapa menit yang lalu malah lebih senior yang luar biasa langka.

* * *

Pembicaraan dua hari yang lalu masih saja menghantui ia tentang pemilihan ketua tim basket yang pastinya akan ada di adakan pertandingan satu lawan satu anatara dirinya dan si Song. Mereka semua pasti tidak akan menerima jika dirinya yang menang maka dari itu Yifan memilih untuk mengalah nantinya, seseorang yang netral suatu saat akan berpaling arah dari tempat aman mereka ketika tidak ada pilihan yang menguntungkan posisi mereka. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada sebagian anak berselisihin meringis jijik atau sekedar berbisik tak suka, Yifan berjalan tidak perduli seakan tuli tentang sekitarnya, memasuki kelas lewat pintu belakang langkah Yifan di buat terhenti melihat kelas begitu tenang menatap kedepan kepada seorang guru yang dari postur tubuh belakang baru pertama kali di temui Yifan, melirik jam kelas yang masih 15 menit lagi bel berbunyi ia mengangkat bahu acuh dan mendudukkan diri di bangkunya bersamaan dengan guru baru itu membalik badan menatap kearah mereka semua. Yifan menatap tak suka mengetahui wajah itu wajah yang sama menatapnya dengan pandangan mata menelanjangi dirinya.

"Panggil saja saya dengan Shim Seongsangnim saya mengajar mata pelajaran Kimia jadi mohon kerja samanya."mata itu jatuh kearahnya, Yifan begitu risih.

"Murid yang baru datang tolong perkenalkan dirimu."

Yifan bisa melihat raut sama dari anak satu kelas seperti biasanya,

"Wu Yifan."

"Apa? Tolong bisa diulang?"

Yifan tidak menggubrisnya malahan kini duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya, membiarkan semua anak dikelas menatap jengkel kearahnya. Salah satu anak yang memang pernah berkelahi dengannya mengeluarkan suara.

"Shim Seongsangnim meminta mu berbicara tuli."

Yifan melirik malas, guru Shim berusaha membuat keadaan tenang, "Tidak apa mungkin..."

"Tidak usah membelanya Seongsangnim orang seperti dia mana bisa berterimakasih."

Salah satu anak perempuan menyeletuk tanpa diminta membuat guru Shim menggaruk kepalanya tak enak karena membaut kelas menjadi ribut,"Oke dari pada kita meributkan hal seperti ini mari kita buka halaman 10 membahas tentang ikatan atom."

Berikutnya kelas menjadi tenang karena sibuk mendengar penjelasan guru Shim, Yifan tidak bisa melewatkan seringai tipis dari sang guru ketika berbalik menuliskan penjelasan yang mudah dimengerti. Pelajaran kimia berjalan tenang tanpa banyak keluhan berbeda sekali dengan pelajaran matematika yang banyak tidak di sukai itu padahal menurut Yifan matematika pelajaran mengasikan. Pelajaran kimia berlangsung satu jam tanpa terasa mereka semua yang sibuk mengerjakan soal ringan kini mengumpulkan tugas mereka, Yifan mengumpulkan paling akhir tidak ingin bertabrakan dengan anak lain, bel penggantian jam pelajaran kedua terdengar guru Shim mengatakan basa basi sedikit sebelum meninggalkan kelas dengan mata menatapnya dengan pandangan sama seperti pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Pelajaran kedua adalah olahraga kini mereka semua di paksa keluar kelas setelah bergantian pakaian olahraga, guru olahraga adalah guru Jung yang katanya guru tersksi dimata murid perempuan sedangkan bagi Yifan termasuk seorang laki-laki tidak terlalu perduli, pelajaran kali ini adalah praktek lari jarak pendek 100 meter mereka di ajak pemanasan 3 kali keliling lapangan sambil melakukan perenggangan otot.

"Aku akan membagi lima orang dalam praktek kali ini secara acak tolong persiapankan diri kalian, seperti biasa juga aku akan memisahkan laki-laki dan para gadis untuk praktek kali ini."

Guru Jung membuat mereka semua mengangguk mengerti sebagian ada yang begitu antusias dengan praktek olahraga kali ini.

"Kim Taeoh, Lee Sungmin, Daniel Cho, Alexander Kim, Wu Yifan, mari kalian berdiri sesuai urutan nama kalian."

Yifan berdiri tepat di samping Alexander, mereka semua berisap dengan posisi jongkok dimana kedua kaki bertumpu pada sandaran blok start, lutut kaki belakang berada sejajar dengan ujung kaki depan, kedua lengan lurus sejajar dengan bahu, dan jari-jari tangan diletakkan dibelakang garis start menunggu aba-aba dari guru Jung.

"Posisi kalian sudah benar semua."guru Jung menepuk pundak mereka semua dan sedikit remasan pada pundak Yifan yang sejenak benar-benar risih akan kontak fisik tersebut. Guru Jung mulai menghitung mundur...

"3... 2...1... Lari."

Yifan bergerak begitu cepat dimata semua anak dalam hitungan 30 detik Yifan memimpin barisan hingga mencapai batas yang di tentukan menjadi pemenang, pergerakan Yifan dimata guru Jung bisa dikatakan sempurna dalam postur tubuh pelari yang sering mengikuti lomba lari sedangkan setahu guru Jung seorang Yifan bukan anak yang aktif kecuali dalam Ekskul basket. Menepuk tangannya lalu menyuruh 5 orang itu segera beristirahat kini giliran anak lain yang melakukan praktek lari jarak pendek tersebut. Yifan berjalan menuju pohon rindang agak jauh dari lapangan olahraga, mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon sambil menyadarkan tubuh secara rileks, angin membelai permukaan tubuh untuk menghilangkan suhu tubuh yang panas akibat berlari, belaian angin membuai Yifan untuk pergi kealam mimpi, matanya tertutup secara perlahan dan tertidur.

Di lapangan olahraga sendiri semua murid begitu antusias melakukan praktek hingga bel istirahat berbunyi Yifan yang terbuai dalam tidur sama sekali tidak mendengar dering bel dan begitu pula langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya lalu berhenti tepat disampingnya. Orang itu berjongkok hanya untuk menatap tidur Yifan yang begitu damai, tangan itu bergerak membelai bibir bawah Yifan yang tebal, begitu rupawan pikir orang itu.

"Apa rasa bibir ini?"tanya orang itu begitu lirih sambil beranjak pergi dari samping Yifan, langkah kaki pun menghilang tak lama, mata Yifan terbuka dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

* * *

Semua anak telah pulang ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Yifan ingin mengikuti jejak anak yang lain terpaksa menunda kepulangan saat Amber menyeret dirinya ke arah lapangan basket untuk menemui Song Minwo di tengah lapangan. Wajah tak bersahabat adalah ciri khas Minwo untuk semua anak yang baru mengenalnya, di sisi lapangan guru Jung berdiri dalam diam karena dia sebagai pelatih tim basket sekolah. Yifan merasa risih untuk sekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak jadi mengadakan pertandingan basket untuk kalian berdua." ada jeda sejenak, "pemilihan ketua akan di sesuaikan dengan poling nilai pemilihan suara terbanyak dari tim basket, jadi tolong hari sabtu untuk datang kesekolah, oke."

Yifan mengangguk saja, Minwo menggaruk kepalanya seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu keinginan.

"Begini Hyung, aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan posisi ketua untuk tim basket kita nantinya mengingat aku sedikit tidak sabaran."

"Ha? Aisss kenapa kalian berdua tidak ingin posisi ini sihh..."gerutu Amber membuat Minwo menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya di balas gedikan bahu olehnya. K

"Tidak usah ada poling-polingan, aku menetapkan pilihan sendiri saja sabtu nanti, tidak ada penolakan untuk hari sabtu titik."

Amber keluar dengan mood yang jelek sambil menendang bangku, Minwo tertawa lalu menepuk bahunya sambil pergi, sedangkan Yifan mengikuti dari arah belakang bersamaan dengan guru Jung berada di sampingnya. Tangan guru itu merangkul dirinya sok akrab membuatnya risih, menjauhkan tangan guru Jung, Amber di depan pintu memandang datar adegan tersebut.

"Ayolah Yifan jangan terlalu lama berkencan dengan Jung Seongsangnim ~ cacing di perut ku mulai berontak."cengiran jahil menghiasi wajah amber berikutnya di ikuti tingkah syok Minwo, Yifan meyeringit jijik mendengar suara Amber, guru Jung menoyor kepala Amber tanpa segan.

"Jangan menyabar fitnah ketua."

Amber membuat tanda cinta damai, namun di ikuti rengekan-tidak terdengar sepert rengekan malah seperti pemaksaan-pada Yifan. Memisahkan diri dengan guru Jung yang menuju ruangannya, kini Amber, Minwo, Yifan berjalan dalam diam menuju pagar sekolah. Berpisah dengan Minwo pun hanya dengan tepukan bahu, sejenak saat Minwo pergi menuju perkiraan motor sedangkan mereka keluar gerbang sekolah untuk berjalan pulang keheningan menemani mereka kembali untuk sejenak.

"Henry melihat Shim Seongsangnim melakukan sesuatu padamu di taman dekat lapangan sekolah."

Yifan melirik Amber sebentar, "Ya, dia mengusap bibir ku."tangan kanan Yifan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kiri mengepal menahan keinginan untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Sikap Jung Seongsangnim pun tidak seperti biasanya."Amber menatap kearahnya," Berhati-hatilah."Amber memberinya peringatan.

"Aku merasa mereka mulai termakan cerita murahan penghuni sekolah tentang diri ku."

"Jadi?"

"Tidak masalah toh yang tahu kebenarannya hanya kita bertiga."

Yifan merangkul bahu Amber selama perjalanan pulang karena rumah mereka satu arah berbeda blok saja, beda lagi dengan Henry dan Amber yang memang bertetanggaan. Di perjalananan pulang di selingin obrolan ringan termasuk mengajak Yifan untuk bermalam di rumah Henry berakhir Amber akan satu kamar dengan adiknya Henry, satu-satunya orang mengakui bahwa amber itu adalah wanita tulen, ayolah mereka berdua saja selalu ragu akan kebenaran itu melihat fakta tersaji. Amber memiliki rahang wajah keras layaknya kebayakan pria, tingkahnya pun lebih manly dari pada pria seumurannya, tahan pus up hingga mencapai 200 kali, lari keliling lapangan mencapai 30 kali, angkat beban hingga 75 kg Amber sanggu, dada pun rata seperti pria, oh dalam bidang bela diri Yifan dan Amber memang setara tapi, tetap saja ia bersama Henry berpendapat bahwa Amber itu laki-laki.

Sungguh mereka berdua teman yang baik bukan?

"Jadi tidak bermalam di rumah bakpao?"

"Aku banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikan. Belum lagi kerja sampingan di kedai paman Lee, akan menguras waktu ku."

"Santai~ nikmati saja hidup mu selagi masih damai."

Mereka berdua berada di depan blok perumahan tempat Amber tinggal, berpisah di situ Amber berpesan agar ia berhati-hati takut ada pria atau wanita menculiknya lalu dijual ke pelelangan manusia, Yifan melempar batu kearah Amber yang berlari sambil tertawa puas atas lemparan batu yang meleset jauh.

"Paling-paling orang bodoh saja bertindak nekat seperti itu."

Yifan berjalan santai menuju rumahnya, bibirnya tidak berhenti memainkan lirik lagu bertempo cepat dalam bahasa asing mengagumkan. Saat satu rumah lagi mencapai depan rumah satu mobil terparkir manis di depan rumahnya, seorang laki-laki yang begitu dikenal bersandar angkuh di mobil mahal itu. Merubah raut wajah begitu datar Yifan enggan sekali bertemu orang ini setelah kejadian tadi pagi terputar kembali di pikiran miliknya.

"Ada keperluan apa Seongsangnim di depan rumah saya?"Yifan bertanya saat berdiri berhadapan dengan gurunya di sekolah.

"Bukanya tidak sopan membiarkan seorang tamu..."

"Berhenti berbasa basi Shim- ssi, katakan saja apa mau mu."

Yifan berbicara to the point hingga semua orang akan muak berbicara padanya saat dihadapkan nada monoton dari suaranya serta bencinya Yifan berbasa basi. Sengaja menantang balik tatapan angkuh sang guru, senyum mengerikan terukir di bibir itu yang dalam sekejap hampir mengecap bibirnya sebelum satu pukulan telak mengenai rahang sang guru. Tidak ada wajah kaget darinya melainkan pandangan mata begitu monoton masih tetap sama, melangkah menjauh meninggalkan keterkejutan dari sang guru kali ini Yifan harus keluar dari zona amanyan karena tindak tidak terpuji guru baru disekolahnya.

"Aku tidak menerima tamu dari golongan atas silahkan pergi secara terhormat."

Guru Shim tertawa renyah sekali melihat kelakuannya, "Kau menarik, Wu. Aku jarang menemukan anak sekolah seperti mu..."

Yifan tidak membiarkan orang itu selesai berbicara karena pintu rumahnya telah tertutup saat ia sudah berada di dalam rumah meninggalkan orang itu yang tersenyum penuh misteri. Mengunci pintu rumah tebakan Yifan benar akhirnya ada satu lagi guru termakan cerita murahan itu, apa tidak bisa Yifan hidup normal untuk sekali saja? Pemikiran berengsek itu mengumpal menjadi sampah di otaknya yang sudah penuh akan rencana masa depan. Yifan berharap besok pagi tindakan ini tidak menjadi gosip murahan untuk menambah daftar ancaman dari kepala sekolah.

* * *

[ _Kedai Paman Lee, Saat Malam Hari_ ]

Kedai paman Lee hanya menjual makanan murah seperti tteokbokki*, odeng*, twigim* serta soju untuk menghangatkan diri ketika udara dingin meyergap permukaan kulit. Bukanya pun dari jam 19.00-23.00 Yifan pulang bersamaan dengan paman Lee sekalian membantu sang paman membersihkan kedai sederhana itu, pembeli di kedai paman Lee bisa dikatakan cukup banyak dan ramai setiap malamnya terbukti dari sedikitnya makanan tersisa setiap malam dan di bawa pulang untuknya yang memang tidak pernah sempat makan saat berkerja dikedai paman Lee. Paman Lee cukup baik dimata Yifan selama berkerja di kedai tersebut, terkadang anak paman Lee datang membantu di akhiri omelan panjang lebar oleh paman Lee karena habis di makan sendiri oleh anak paman Lee. Untungnya kali ini Yifan sendiri membantu paman Lee tanpa bantuan orang lain, Yifan bolak balik mengantarkan soju di meja terbatas dalam kedai sederhana itu.

Pekerjaan di kedai sering berjalan cepat tiba-tiba saja sudah sepi, Yifan berjalan pulang sendirian setelah membersihkan kedai paman Lee sambil membawa sekantong makanan yang di bagi dua bersama paman Lee. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah beberapa kali Yifan memakan odeng serta dua lainnya hingga habis di perjalanan pulang kerumah tersisa hanya kantong plastik saja berada di tong sampah.

"Ahhh~kenyang."desah Yifan didepan pintu rumah sebelum masuk untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lalu pergi tidur, selama di perjalanan pulang Yifan sadar ada yang mengikutinya hingga masuk kerumah karena lewat lubang pintu Yifan melihat jelas sosok tinggi menatap lama pintu rumahnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas."

Yifan mengetik pesan untuk Amber serta Henry menyuruh mereka berjaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu pembunuh di berita senin lalu berkeliaran.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Gimana awalnya cerita ini? Pasti membosankan bukan? Aku ingin keluar dari zona aman serius aku memang pernah membuat ff chapter itu juga belum selesai di FFN, semoga kelar lah ini cerita hingga akhir. Mohon koreksinya ya atas ff ku v,v, salam shianida ~( -n- )~.


End file.
